Of Thorns and Roses
by Passive
Summary: It's hard to survive in the dark side of the world, in the hands of criminals, gamblers and smugglers, but then again, it's not the roses that have thorns; it's the thorns that have roses, and Yuki is a thorn. Yuki X Shuichi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, people. First of all, thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

On a side note, if anybody's willing to beta this story, please contact me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation.

**Summery: **It's hard to survive in the dark side of the world, in the hands of criminals, gamblers and smugglers, but then again, it's not the roses that have thorns; it's the thorns that have roses, and Yuki is a thorn. Yuki X Shuichi.

* * *

**Of Thorns and Roses**

**Chapter One**

"I told you not to disturb me."

"We're really sorry, sir, but the Boss has sent you a gift_."_

Yuki raised his eyebrows and glanced at his own reflection on the man's sunglasses before nodding his head and letting the men in black in. One of them, Yuki didn't know his name and never liked him, grunted as he threw an unconscious body on the floor. It made a soft 'thud' as it hit the Persian carpet on the floor. The man stepped back and stood near the other two, as if standing close to them could somehow protect him from an unknown danger.

Yuki glanced at the body for a split second before turning around and glaring at the man standing in the middle. He seemed to be in charge; one could tell from the impatient looks he threw at everything, demanding the respect he seemed to be in need of.

"I told you I don't wanna deal with prostitution. Are you dumb?"

The man took off his sunglasses. His eyes widened in surprise, narrowed in anger and he finally looked down at the floor, hiding whatever emotion that was about to appear on his face.

"We know that, sir, but the Boss said that it's for you _to keep._"

Yuki smirked before moving forward and clenching the fat man's collar in his fist, slamming him to the nearest wall, making a black vase tremble on a wooden table and fall, shattering to million pieces.

Nobody looked at it.

"Tell your _Boss _that I'm tired of his god damn jokes. Tell him I don't need his god damn gift, and if he does this one more time, I'll make sure he'll regret it. Do you understand that?"

"But, sir, The Boss-"

Yuki was about to reach for his gun but stopped short as he heard a yelp behind him. Turning around, he watched as the body twitched a few times before starting to thrash around, trying to get rid of the handcuffs and the blindfold covering the eyes. The boy had apparently woken up.

_'Perfect.', _Yuki thought as he moved toward the body, looking at it as though it was a cockroach he had to get rid of as soon as possible.

"Hand me your knife." He ordered one of the men and was pleased to immediately feel the coolness of the object in his extended hand.

"Where am I? What is-?" Yuki covered the mouth to prevent anymore unpleasant noise from forming and ripped the blindfold in two with a swift motion. He stared at the eyes filled with fear and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Where did you find this one?"

"His father's a farmer. Couldn't pay us. Sold his son." The man in the middle hesitantly replied.

Yuki chuckled without humor. "Wise man. Who would want to keep _this_?" He glared at the boy then, daring him to open his mouth and talk. The boy seemed to know better.

"What else did Tohma say?" The only blonde man in the room asked as he grasped the arms in a bruising grip, picked the body up and threw it on a leather sofa. The boy winced in pain and opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short as he felt the edge of the knife on his neck.

The fat man hesitated for a second and swallowed before replying, "Sir, he…he said he hoped you did the right thing and came out victorious from the test."

Time suddenly seemed to stop moving, and silence fell on the room like a black curtain Yuki stared at the eyes and a side of his lips went up and formed a cruel smile. He traced the knife on the side of the boy's face and rested it on the lips that had gone white out of shock and fear.

"What's your name?"

The boy on the sofa opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again, but no sound came out. He winced as the edge of the knife drew a line on his lips and blood tickled down on his chin. Red drops fell on the boy's worn-out jeans.

"Shuichi," The whisper echoed all over the room and flew away out of the open window.

"Shuichi," The blonde man repeated the name, each sound articulated clearly and it sent a shiver down the prisoner's spine.

"Do you know why you're here?"

The boy was unable to answer, but for the first time, nobody seemed to mind that.

"I see a lot of pretty boys like you around here, and my Boss thinks I'm too lenient with them; he seems to think that somehow I'm too kind to them, and I shouldn't be."

Others became uneasy in the room, as if they were aware of something that they should never mention aloud.

"Do you know why you're here?" The man whispered as he stood up and rested his hands on either side of the boy's head, his knee resting between the boy's legs.

"My Boss wants me to prove him wrong. He wants me to send him your head and prove to him that it's only and only the Family that matters to me."

He fisted the pink hair in his fist then and yanked the boy's head back then, exposing the long neck. He pushed the edge of the knife in and watched in satisfaction as blood spurted out.

"Should I do that, Shuichi?"

"No, no!" was the boy's answer, his shout echoing in the room and sending the birds on the branches flying away.

"No?" Yuki asked and let go of the boy's hair. A few pink strands flew down, disappearing between the flowers of the carpet.

Yuki's eyes darkened as he leaned in, his face close to the boy, so close that he could almost taste the blood on the pale lips. "No, you say? Give me one good reason why, and I just might spare your life."

The lips trembled then, and the boy closed his eyes. He opened them, and glanced at the golden eyes, certain about what he was about to say.

"I just wanna live."

Yuki drew back then and raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy with eyes that were bright with satisfaction. He walked toward the man in the middle and rested the knife on the fat neck. The man swallowed, but knew better than to step back.

"Tell your Boss I don't give a damn what he thinks. I'm keeping this pretty boy and it's time he learnt to deal with it." He put the knife in the man's pocket then and shoved him backwards; the man staggered and hit the wall. He swiftly bowed then and fled out of the room.

"You two," The men moved forward, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Keep this _thing_ in the basement until I decide what to do with it."

Yuki moved toward the boy and picked up the torn piece of cloth from the floor. The whimpering boy looked at him with wide eyes, tears sparkling in them but not falling down.

"Keep in mind that I don't like unpleasant noises." He whispered and shoved the piece in the boy's mouth. He nodded toward one of the men, and he picked up the boy in one swift motion.

The men hurried out of the room, and the door clicked shot behind them. Yuki walked toward the window, watching the green leaves shining under the sun. He lit a cigarette, put it between his lips that tasted slightly of blood, inhaled deeply and exhaled.

The smoke slowly disappeared between the bright rays of the sun.

* * *

Yuki threw the guard at the door his car keys.

"Keep an eye on it." He ordered the young guard. The boy bowed down and furiously nodded his head. Yuki looked at the boy from behind his sunglasses; the Chinese boy didn't look older than seventeen. He had gotten used to seeing them around Tohma's mansion. In a government where severe punishment waited for the poor families with more than one child, they had no choice but to sell them to the Japanese Yakuza. Granted, no bright future was a head of the boys, but it at least gave the families a glimmer of hope, even if it was bound to die away at last.

Yuki ran his hand down the boy's black uniform, put something in the boy's pocket and swiftly withdrew his hand. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk but stopped short as Yuki rested a finger on his lips.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!"

The boy whispered in a very bad Japanese accent and bowed one more time. Yuki nodded his head once and entered the mansion without looking back.

He had never enjoyed visiting this place. Whether it was because of Tohma's presence or the decoration of it, he did not know. The furniture, the _brothers, _even the pictures on the wall seemed to be frozen in time. He had never felt comfortable in it, and he preferred it that way.

He walked up the marble stairs slowly, taking as much time as possible in order to delay their doomed meeting. He stopped before the wooden door and reluctantly handed his gun to the man standing at the door. Tohma's bodyguards always annoyed him. He supposed if somebody really wanted to get rid of him, these fat, stupid men wouldn't really be able to stop them. Oh well, Tohma had always been a coward, and he'd always stay like that.

He entered without knocking, too irritated to bother with such trivial things.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see you giving one of my men money to run away from here." Tohma calmly stated as he turned around in his chair and gave Yuki a lazy smile.

"Oh, but I made sure you were looking from your window as I did it." Yuki replied as he sat in front of the Boss, glancing at the contents on the wooden desk between them.

"So you decided to keep the gift after all."

Yuki did not reply. He chose to light a cigarette instead, and gave the older man a cold look.

"I'm sure my men told you what I expected you to do."

"Your stupid men sure did." Yuki answered and let the cigarette fall on the red carpet, watching in satisfaction as it made a mess on the floor.

"The game you have started playing will not end well, Eiri. After your brother betrayed us, all eyes are on you."

"Oh, please. All eyes have been on me for as long as I remember. I'm handsome like that." Yuki chuckled, but there was little humor in it.

"This is not the West, Eiri. Sure, these people are Yakuza and you're their big brother, but your taste in your…partners is not something they will tolerate, and even I can not stop them if they decide to do something about them."

"Tell me, _Boss_," Yuki talked after a long silence as he stood up, walking round the desk and standing in front of the older man, "Are you saying this because you're worried about me?"

"Of course, Eiri. I know it doesn't mean much to you, but you're a member of the Family, and protecting the family is my job." Tohma avoided eye contact as he replied.

Yuki leaned in, his hot and moist breath touching the other's face, "No, Tohma, I don't think it has anything to do with the Family. I think you're jealous."

Tohma scoffed as he stood up, walking away from the man and staring out the open window. "And what would I be jealous of?"

Yuki was silent for sometime. He walked toward the man then, and leaning on the wall, gave him a sad smile. "You're jealous because I don't care about you the way I care about them. You're jealous that I don't look at you the way I look at them."

"That's ridiculous." Tohma's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Is it?" Yuki stood closer. "Then why did you follow me all the way to America? Why did you marry my sister?" Yuki's eyes darkened, "Why did you ruin my life? Wasn't it all because you wanted to be closer to me?"

"I'm not a queer, Eiri."

"No," Eiri replied. "You're too scared to be one."

"You'd stay away from boys if you knew what was good for you." Tohma looked at Yuki, making sure the younger man could see that he was serious. "I've been too lenient with you."

"Then get rid of me." Yuki walked toward the door, his shoes clicking on the floor. "Because if you don't, it would end up with _you_ choking in your blood on the bathroom floor. If you know what I mean." He stepped out the room, not giving the man any time to reply.

Sure Tohma was the Boss, but it was always _him_ who made the last statement.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't do anything about it?"

"What do you want me to do? Run into their territory and bring him back? Why don't you get it? He didn't want to stay here. He ran away from here knowing fully well what he was getting himself into."

"He's only seventeen, Eiri. He's just a kid."

"You're adorably naïve, my dear sister. Tatsuha has never been a kid." Yuki replied as he sat on his chair and lit a cigarette, ignoring his sister's glare. Damn it, he wasn't in the mood for her motherly advices tonight.

"Have some mercy on your poor lungs then!" The older woman hissed angrily as she pulled the cigarette and threw it out of the open window. "And why are all the windows open in the middle of the night? It's cold outside!"

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair and glared at his sister. "Get out of my room, Mika. I don't wanna deal with you right now."

Her eyes looked funny for a moment, but thankfully no tears fell. "Of course you don't! Why would you? Lately your life has become all about revenge! You don't care about a damn thing anymore. You don't think I don't understand why you do the things you do, but how can I not? I raised you, Eiri! I watched you-" A sob broke out from her lips, and she covered her face with her pale hands.

_'She's crying, damn it!' _Yuki wanted to say something, but none of his thoughts seemed soothing, so in order not to aggravate the situation, he kept his silence and watched as more tears fell down his sister's face. God damn it, he hated emotions and emotional people.

"Listen to me," He finally snapped, running out of patience, but before he could continue, his door opened and one of his men walked in. Sure, being the Big brother in the family had its own troubles, but he couldn't help but admit that it felt good sometimes to jerk some people around, especially people who had given him a hard time when he was a kid. He knew they hated him; him, his lifestyle and anything related to him, but he also knew that he impressed them; he was their superior and they had no choice but to obey.

Life couldn't get any better.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but we've finally found the files you were looking for." The man said as he walked toward the desk and put the files on it. Yuki looked at the bandaged hand of the man and raised an eyebrow.

The man looked embarrassed and averted his gaze. "It's the…kid, sir. He…bites everybody."

"What kid?" Yuki asked as he flipped through the pages, purposefully ignoring his sister who seemed to be seething in the corner of the room.

"The kid the Boss sent you last week, sir. He's been in the basement ever since." The man swallowed before continuing, "What should we do with him?"

Yuki frowned in confusion for a moment and then he remembered. "You mean that pink haired boy?"

"Yes, sir. You asked us to keep him in the basement until you decided what to do with him."

"You're keeping a human being in the basement?" Mika snapped and walked toward his brother.

"Yes, I am. Wanna know why? It's your husband's present!" Yuki lost the patience he'd been trying to keep for the last hour and finally screamed. Mika knew better than to yell back.

"Sir," The man hesitantly stepped forward, "Should we send him to…Takaba?"

"No," Yuki snapped as he stood up. "I'll deal with him tomorrow. I have a business to attend."

"Race driving again? You were supposed to-"

"Keep it." He murmured as he walked toward a chair in the corner of the room and picked up his brown letter jacket, swiftly putting it on.

"Wait. Did you say the boy had pink hair?" The older sister asked as she walked toward her brother. Yuki was about to say something inappropriate, but then turned around and bit his lip instead, but damn, the woman was stubborn. She caught his hands in hers, an act Yuki despised, and gave him a dangerous smile.

"I have an idea. Why don't you bring him up here?" Yuki stared at his sister's eyes, but couldn't read anything in them. He finally sighed, defeated, and nodded toward the man in black, and he left the room as quickly as his feet let him.

* * *

Yuki stared at the boy curled up on the leather sofa, his hands and feet bound, a piece of cloth covering his mouth but his pants still audible, filling the silent room. He looked more like a wild cat, with eyes narrowed, ready to strike at any moment.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Mika."

"I think it's a perfect idea." She replied, flipping one hand in the air. She moved toward the boy and peered at him closely, eyeing him up and down in a way that was almost dangerous. "He's petite. No one will notice."

"I'm not sure why I have to bother with all this." Yuki sat on the handle, ignoring the existence of the boy who seemed to be growling next to him, out of anger or frustration, he did not know.

"Because you have a reputation to keep, _and_ you'll be doing this poor boy a favor. What were you thinking? Keeping him in the basement for so long?"

Yuki sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd forgotten he was there."

"Well, untie him already!"

Yuki glared at his sister but obeyed her comment nonetheless. Drawing a knife out of his pocket, he reached toward the boy's face but hesitated and drew his hand back.

"Get me the soda on the desk, Mika."

The sister handed him the drink and opening the bottle, he put a straw in it.

"I'm gonna cut a line on this, if you move your head, I'll cut your face with it? Do you understand me?"

The boy narrowed his eyes but nodded his head nonetheless. He waited until the straw was between his lips and then started to suck as though his life was dependent on it.

"Poor boy! Didn't they feed him? Look how dirty he is!"

"We're Yakuza, Mika, and here's not a kindergarten. He should be dead already." Yuki bitterly stated, but his eyes softened as the boy kept on drinking, surely too thirsty to care how stupid he looked at that moment.

"Ok, that's enough!" Yuki yanked the bottle back and threw it at the other side of the big room. The bottle hit the floor and fell into the bin.

"I'm going to untie you, but listen to me. If you make _one_ wrong move, I'll behead you right here, and I don't care that my sister's standing right next to me. You understand me?" the boy nodded his head, but stiffened as the blonde reached his hands, then feet and untied them. The boy got rid of the piece of cloth covering his mouth and started to rub the bruises left on his wrists.

"I want you to listen to me carefully because I'm going to say it once. I'm feeling benevolent tonight, so I'm going to offer you a choice. If you do what I ask you, I won't keep you in the basement anymore. If you don't do it, I'll send you back to Tohma and he'll do whatever he sees fit, and let me tell you, he's not as generous as I am. You got that?"

The boy nodded his head, listening attentively.

"My sister, she…she's feeling rather creative. I don't like what she has come up with," He glanced at his grinning sister, "But I have to admit that it's a good idea, and you seem to fit right into the… plan." Yuki rested his hand on the back of his neck, trying to come up with the right words to say. "I want you to…you should dress in that and come with me…somewhere." He hesitantly pointed to a short dress hanging on the wall in front of them.

The boy looked at dress in surprise. He was quiet for a while, then his eyes narrowed and he screamed, "Are you insane? My dignity is all I have left, you murderer! You want to take it away from-" He was cut short as Yuki slapped him hard across his face, his face falling to the side. Mika yelped and ran toward the boy but stopped as Yuki grabbed the boy's collar and yanked him off the sofa, throwing him on the cold floor. The boy was trying to say something, but Yuki's hands on his throat stopped any sounds from forming.

"Stop it, Eiri!" Yuki ignored his sister.

"Listen to me, you ungrateful brat. No one raises their voice in this house, you hear me? You're lucky you're alive. You have no dignity here, no pride. Remember who you're dealing with." Yuki let go of the boy's throat and listened to him coughing and choking.

"Maybe I should send you to Takaba after all. Do you know who he is?" Yuki grabbed the dirty collar one more time, lifting the boy's head off the floor. The boy whispered an inaudible no.

"He's Tohma's dearest friend, a man who's famous for his rent boys in the city. Maybe I should send you there after all, and believe me, you won't be a pretty sight to see anymore. He'll make sure you'll beg for your death and will never give it to you, and when your body becomes useless, he'll throw you out, and you'll die either of AIDS or withdrawal. Would you like that?"

"Let go of the boy, Eiri. Don't scare him like that!" Mika yanked his brother's shirt, pushing him away from the young boy. Yuki walked to the other side of the room and lit a cigarette, all the while staring at the full moon outside the window.

"He's lying. He'll never send you to Takaba." She whispered as she helped the boy to a sitting position.

"I know it sounds like a horrible idea, but you'll be helping my brother a great deal. I know he's a little bit cruel, but he's a fair man. He'll keep his word, and he's right. You wouldn't want to see Tohma's bad side."

The boy stayed quiet and stared at flowers of the carpet.

"I'll do it." He finally said, his voice coming out strong. He looked at the blonde standing at the window, and the older man nodded his head, hiding the surprised look that was about to surface on his face.

Well, this was going to get interesting.

**To Be Continued…**

_Reviews are like Yuki and Shuichi kissing; I need them in order to survive._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello, everybody. Thank you for taking your time and reading this fiction. A special thank you to those who were kind enough to leave a review; I truly appreciate your kind words.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation.

**Summery: **It's hard to survive in the dark side of the world, in the hands of criminals, gamblers and smugglers, but then again, it's not the roses that have thorns; it's the thorns that have roses, and Yuki is a thorn. Yuki X Shuichi.

* * *

**Of Thorns and Roses**

**Chapter Two**

Shuichi rested his head on the cool window frame and stared at the world outside. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't dare to ask. He stared at the blonde man, one hand grasping the starring wheel and the other out of the open window, as if he was trying to catch the wind, and Shuichi wondered what he was thinking about.

He looked down then and stared at his bare, shaved legs, remembering all the humiliation he had gone through an hour ago. He wished his father was here to see him. He wished he was here to see what had become of him, dressed in a female outfit in order to safe his own life.

_'They'll give you a better life.'_ His father had said, tears falling down his wrinkled face as those monsters took his son away, but how could he say that? How could he leave him in the hands of murderers? Didn't he know who these people were? Didn't know what they were capable of?

He just wanted to go back home, back to the farm land, back to his mother, back to-

"Start crying and I'll throw you out the car and leave you on the road to die."

Shuichi glared at the blonde but didn't dare to say anything. He knew the man had a gun, and he also knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. The young boy wanted to ask where he was taking him at two in the morning but just couldn't open his mouth to talk. It was as if he had left his voice back in that mansion, along with his dignity.

"We're going to Yokohama if you're wondering, and I'm not going to kill you and throw your body in the water if that's what you're afraid of." The blonde said after a few minutes of silence, probably because he had noticed the nervous glances he had been sending the tall man every few seconds. The young boy couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind, but really, who could blame him? That man was a monster in the real sense of the word.

He rested his head on the frame one more time, the cold soothing his aching head. He wished he could stop thinking; wished he could stop wondering what was waiting for him. He thought about the past week, the basement, the cold and a shiver ran down his spine. No, he didn't want to go back there. If only he could run away or if the man was merciful enough to leave him somewhere along the road, he could find his way back home, if…

"Hey, wake up." He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the hand touching his shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"You fell asleep." The man stated as he searched his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, but suddenly seemed to remember something and threw the pack on the dashboard instead.

"Where are we?" He finally dared to ask and awaited the man's reply.

"In a gas station in Tokyo."

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Shuichi scowled at the man but was thankful that he didn't see it. Why did he have to be so frustrating?

"Those men know you?" Shuichi pointed at a group of men standing at a corner who seemed to shoot weary glances at their car every now and then.

"Yes."

"You know them, too?"

"Yes,"

"Are you all waiting for somebody?"

"Stop asking questions!" The blonde finally snapped and Shuichi looked away to hide his scowl. How could he possibly run away from this man?

"Here they are." The older man said and a smirk formed on his lips, a smirk Shuichi didn't like very much. He looked outside to see a few cars getting in the station, seemingly uncaring about other cars standing on their way.

"Why are we here?" He asked the man one more time, running out of patience.

"Street racing of course." The man replied as he unfastened his seat belt. Shuichi let out a yelp of surprise as the man grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at those golden eyes.

"Listen to me; you talk to nobody; you look at nobody; you stay here until I come back like a good boy, or should I say a good girl?" Shuichi wanted to bite that god damn pale hand, but decided against it and hesitantly nodded his head.

He watched the man get out of his car and finally let out a growl. He wanted to tear this dress off, get out of the car and run away back home.

If only it was possible.

The men gathered in the corner didn't look normal. Shuichi didn't know much about cars, but he knew their cars weren't ordinary either, just like the blond man's. He had said something about Skyline GTR, but Shuichi couldn't understand what was so interesting about it, except that he had a feeling he had something like it in a movie on TV.

The man walked back in the car and gave him a fake smile. "So you _are_ a good girl after all. I was half expecting you to try to escape."

"Stop calling me a girl, you murderer!" Shuichi finally shouted, not caring about the consequences, but the man only smirked.

"But it's not my fault you look like one. You even act like a girl on her period." Shuichi looked away, trying not to show how the words had hurt. He growled as the man grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to stare into those eyes for the second time.

"Call me Yuki in front of those idiots, ant try to act like a girl in front of the man who's moving toward the car, not that it's difficult job for you."The man let go of his neck and Shuichi shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Shuichi watched as the blonde swiftly rolled down the window and glared at the man leaning on his silver car and grinning down at him.

"Why, Yuki. It's nice to see you back here after so long. We had almost given up on you."

"I never lose the chance of beating you down."

"Why bother lying when we both know you're here 'cause of the deed, hmm?" The man shook a piece of paper in the air, not minding the other man's unimpressed look.

"Then how about you turn around and get lost so I can do my job in peace?"

"Oh, but I just came to pay this cute girl a visit." The man winked and Shuichi and Shuichi helplessly nodded back, all the while aware of the driver's threatening glare on him, daring him to make a mistake.

"Now that you've seen her, you can go away." The blonde attempted to roll the window back up, but the man stopped the movement by resting his elbows on it.

"But you should already know it takes more than bringing a chick here to convince us you're not a fag."

"I have nothing to prove to you idiots. Stay out of my business, Sakuma."

"Don't get moody, Yuki, dear. I'm here to make a deal." The man's smile wasn't a pleasant one, and Shuichi could tell that the blonde was thinking the same, judging by the small frown on his face.

"We already have one. If I win, you hand me the deed back."

"Why do you have to be so boring? Always talking about business! I'm talking about something more…fun." The man stood straight, giving Yuki a wink he did not appreciate.

"If I win, I make out with your whore," He pointed to Shuichi, and he involuntarily swallowed, not liking the idea at all. "Bit if you win, _you_ make out with her," the man paused and smirked, "In public."

Shuichi didn't know what to think of this. Either way wouldn't be pleasant for him, but he prayed to God for the sake of himself _and _the Blonde that Yuki won the race. If these people found out that he actually had balls…

He almost shuddered at the idea.

"I don't see how me making out with her would be to your advantage." Yuki calmly replied, his face not betraying any kind of emotion.

"Nothing makes me pleased as much as everybody seeing you as the real fairy that you are." Yuki didn't look at the man. He seemed to be contemplating the idea. He finally nodded his head and gave the man another unimpressed look.

"Fine, see you in Yokohama."

"Just so you know, there's no way you'll win." The man's voice faded as Yuki rolled the window back up.

"We'll see about that." The blonde man murmured as he finally started the engine, got out of the gas station and stopped the car in a line next to four other cars. So this was it; they were about to participate in a street racing competition. Shuichi felt his heart beating fast and grabbed the edge of the seat in a tight grip, his knuckles turning white.

"You're not afraid of speed, are you?" He knew the blonde was taunting him, awaiting his reply so he could comment on what _a girl _he was, so he refused to answer. He looked outside his window instead, staring at the people outside, dancing and making noises, waiting for to race to begin.

_'You better be a good driver.' _Shuichi thought as he looked at the man smoking next to him, filling the car with the scent of his cigarette.

The sound of a car's horn filled the now almost empty expressway and people began to cheer outside. The second horn sounded and Shuichi knew the race was about to begin. Part of him wanted to open the door and run away while the other part was enjoying all the noises, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest.

One more horn and they were flying; he was ready to swear they were flying, off the street, off the earth, off the universe. He knew he had let out a scream but it seemed it had got lost in the speed of the car. They were moving fast, way too fast, and he closed his eyes, the blurry images outside making him dizzy.

"Enjoy the rainbow bridge." The blonde said and Shuichi opened and eye, daring to look outside. He could see the water below them, making him feel like a seagull, flying above water, the world beneath his feet.

And the car was moving fast, so fast he almost felt numb, but it was beginning to feel good. He looked at other cars outside, the images almost surreal, as if he was somewhere in a fantasy island.

They had left time behind them.

They flew farther and farther away and then he could see sky scrapers in front of them, and he knew they were near, and his heart began to beat faster and faster, threatening him to stop at any moment, and he didn't care, God, he didn't care; he didn't want this to be over.

And there was the line; he could see the line and they were about to pass it and they passed it, and people were screaming and the car began to slow down and it was over, damn, it was finally over.

"Sakuma's going to love this." He heard the blonde say, his voice distant in his ears, mixing with all the buzzing sounds in his head.

"We won?" He asked, his mouth moving, but his voice not reaching his ears. He knew they had won, but he had to ask to make sure. It felt as if the victory was his and he let himself grin. The blonde was staring at him but was man enough no to ask why the hell he felt so happy.

_'It's the adrenaline.' _Shuichi thought as he rested his hand on his racing heart, feeling it slow down second by second.

The blonde opened his door and the cheers outside filled the car. Shuichi watched as Yuki walked toward the man they had met earlier. He could see the frown on the stranger's face and, somehow, that made him feel even better, but the man was quick to grin, and he whispered something in the blonde's ear. The brown-haired man stepped back then and raised his hands to silent the crowd.

"Listen people, Yuki and I made a deal back in Tokyo." Shuichi paled and rested his head on the chair. He remembered clearly what it was.

"He's brought his chick along." People cheered and whistled, and Shuichi watched Yuki take out his pack of cigarette, and for the first time in his life, Shuichi wished he could have one as well.

"And now he's gonna give us a show." Shuichi could swear girls were blushing from excitement and men were looking in the car, probably wondering who the big brother of a Yakuza family had brought along.

The door opened then, and he looked at Yuki in front of him, standing tall. The blonde grabbed his arm painfully, and Shuichi stood on wobbly legs, trying to smooth the god damn short dress, in fear of not letting _anything_ slip_._

"She's kinda cute, didn't know you were into pink though. Her hair goes well with the dress." A man in the crowd snickered and Shuichi loudly swallowed. How this was going to end, he had no idea.

Yuki grabbed his other arm then, in a grip that was surely going to leave a bruise, and threw him on the hood of his car. Shuichi yelped in pain and surprise and stifled a yell of protest as the man grabbed his ankles and yanked him toward him, his legs now dangling off the car on either side of the blonde man.

Yuki grabbed his neck, much like the time he had done it in the car, and brought his face closer to his. Shuichi rested his hands on the man's broad chest, his first instinct to push the man away, but he knew it was going to make things even more difficult, so he clenched his fists then, taking two handfuls of the man's silky shirt he wore under his leather jacket.

"Do it. Come on, do it already." People were screaming in the background, and he could feel the man's hot breath on his face, the smell of his cigarette overwhelming his senses.

_'Do it and get it over with.' _He thought and then the blonde was doing it, his lips rough and moist against his own, making him taste the god damn lipstick that woman had made him put on.

It wasn't chaste like his first kiss back in his school days, nor was it nice, like the ones he used to share with his neighbor. It was raw and animalistic, tasting of hunger and lust, and worst of all, he was kissing back, almost enjoying the tongue in his mouth, demanding territory.

A hand went through his hair, yanking his head back and he moaned in pain, his neck protesting the action, but Yuki didn't seem to mind. The blonde didn't seem to mind anything at all, his free hand roaming everywhere, touching every place he could reach.

And people were cheering him on, asking him to take _her_ right there, and he thanked god he had balls, or else he would be in a big trouble.

He was out of breath; he knew his face had flushed red, but Yuki didn't seem to want to let him go. His lips were beginning to hurt, but they were moving on their on accord now, enjoying the attention they were receiving.

And then the man let him go, pushing him backwards and letting him fall, his head hitting the hood and making a soft thud, and then the lips were back on his, making sloppy noises and demanding entrance. He knew he was about to support an erection and the thought made him want to push the man away, but the man seemed to think the same thing because he finally let go of him and stood back, letting him come down the hood in a very ungraceful manner.

Shuichi tried to stand straight, but his legs and back wouldn't let him. He knew his lips were probably bruised, he also knew that people were looking at him, especially that cursed man. He could almost _feel_ his anger. It didn't look like he had enjoyed the show as much as others had.

"The show's over. Go back home, losers." Yuki screamed, waving one hand in the air. "I've had enough of you for tonight." He said as he grabbed his arm on more time, dragging him toward the car and throwing him inside.

_Stop treating me like an animal.' _Shuichi wanted to scream, but he couldn't open his mouth to talk. He wanted to get away from this man, him and the world he seemed to have entered, a world in which he knew he did not belong.

The blonde got in and locked the doors.

_'But I'm a prisoner here, and there's no way out.' _The sound of the engine filled the silence of the car and he knew they were going back home.

If home was what he could call that place.

* * *

"Wake up, you damn brat." Shuichi opened an eye and mumbled an inaudible 'wha?' before the man grabbed his dress and yanked him off his car, making him fall on the ground and yelp in pain.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, you asshole?" The young boy screamed as he looked at his elbow that was now bleeding. "You could have just asked me, you know!"

"Shut up, sissy. I don't wanna hear a word from you tonight. Now stand up."

Shuichi stood up and glared at the man, not caring if it got him mad. He wanted to dare that murderer to walk ten meters, only ten meters, in high heels, but a second look on the man's face made him think twice.

_'What is he mad about this time?' _He thought as he followed the man back in the mansion. He wanted to protest as the man grabbed his wrist and dragged him along, but he had no energy left to form words; hunger, it seemed, was finally beginning to take its toll on him.

"Hey,…wa… wait! That's the basement you're taking me to!" Shuichi tried to free himself of the man's deadly grip, but the man was too strong and he felt too weak.

"That's right."

"But you promised you wouldn't let me stay there anymore. You lied to me! You can't do this!"

Shuichi watched with wide eyes as the man kicked the door open and threw him inside, cuffing his hands to a pipe near the wall.

"You promised, you liar!" Shuichi felt his heart beating fast with anger and hot tears fell down on his cheeks, leaving a black trail on them.

"Take this as a lesson learned; never trust a yakuza." The man smirked and kneeled down in front of him, taking his chin in his hand.

"Look at you. It's pathetic, though I have to admit the make up looks good on you. You should use it more often."

"You would like it, wouldn't you?" Shuichi knew he was crossing the line, but things couldn't get worse than this, could they? It wasn't like he had anything left to lose.

"That's why you took me with you, isn't it? You're too much of a queer to even be able to kiss a girl properly."

"That may be so," the man whispered and let go of his chin, his hand traveling down and resting on his groin, making him wince, "but I remember you enjoying the kiss quite a bit in front of people. What that makes you then?"

The man stood up, gave him a bitter smile and left the basement, whispering a mocking 'sweet dream' as he locked the door.

In the dark, Shuichi stared at the door; he stared at it for so long that his eyes began to sting and he closed them and tried not to think. He tried not to, but thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. The image of that liar wouldn't leave his mind, making his blood boil in anger and his body twitch in frustration.

Sleep came after a long time, but it was far away from pleasant.

**To Be Continued…**

_Reviews are like Yuki and Shuichi kissing; I need them in order to survive._


End file.
